Peter and Gamora son part 2
by Time of change
Summary: Being a family is never easy but when your the son of Star Lord it's quite complicated to understand how space works squeal to Peter and Gamora son


The guardians of the galaxy have been a team for some time they've been on countless missions together and they are still a normal family.

Jamie to be a different as well ever since he left the avengers; he had a different outlook on life. Gamora was still couldn't believe she had her son back.

Peter was looking at Jamie the same he too couldn't believe he had a child of his own. Jamie was currently making some modifications to his suit.

"You've been tinkering with the thing for some time" said Gamora.

"Sorry it's a party of my daily routine" said Jamie.

"Listen, we going to Xandar ok so I want you to be on your best behavior ok" said Gamora.

"Sure you got it, " said Jamie.

"Can you pass that screwdriver please, " said Jamie.

Gamora passed him the screwdriver he left him his work. She went to look for Peter they were not in a relationship as such. They decided to remain civil for their son.

"O hay Gamora, I was just looking for actually" said Peter.

"Ok, I was looking for you to we need to talk about us and our son" said Gamora.

"Sure, I don't mind, I to talk about us anyway" said Peter.

They found a quiet place to talk about their feelings. Peter was very nervous about taking to her. He wasn't so sure about it. Peter cleared his throat to start talking to her.

"I think we've got to take things slow because I don't want to hurt you" said Peter.

"How are you going to hurt me Peter?" Asked Gamora.

"Because I am not a good person look at you I slept you and you gave me a son and I was not there for him nor for you" said Peter.

"Look Peter I was young, stupid and I wasn't sure about what I wanted in life" said Gamora.

The pair sat in pure silence, not sure about what to say next. They did like one another. He saw her as beautiful and she saw him as handsome.

"Ok say we give this relationship thing a go, what Jamie he will need to know" said Gamora.

"Look, he's a just a good kid, he was raised well by the avengers who we are going repay some day" said Peter.

"Yes, that's true, " said Gamora.

Gamora placed her hand on his they looked at one another Gamora bent down and kissed him. He kissed her back, he strangely missed all of this kissing her.

"Wow Peter what are we doing?" Asked Gamora.

"Well, you missed me, " said Peter.

"Yes, I know I missed you I do like you, but I don't want to mess things up between us" said Gamora.

"Ok, I won't mess things up, " said Peter.

She rested her head on his arm, Peter played with some of Gamora hair moving it away from his eyes.

"Gamora, I care about you and I want to be with you" said Peter.

"I want to be with you as well, " said Peter.

Jamie was found Rocket flying the ship towards Xandar it's been awhile since he been he was on Xandar but he was looking forward too it since he was beaten up by Ant Man.

"We shall be there with in the hour so get comfortable kid ok" said Rocket.

"Ok just don't break anything on the ship ok my dad was not impressed by your landing skills" said Jamie.

"I like to see you fly this thing!" Shouted Rocket.

"Ok I'd be a better flyer then you" said Jamie.

"Just so you know that you are completely stupid sometimes Mr. Quill" said Rocket.

"I could beat you at a game of chess" said Jamie.

"What space chess?" Asked Rocket.

"I can try and bet you at space chess" said Jamie.

"Hay guys Xandar in bound" said Rocket.

The guardians looked at the Xandar as they flew into port.

Jamie got out of the ship stretching his arms. He was saw the different types of aliens waking around females as well.

"Come on go on your old enough don't get into trouble ok" said Peter.

"Thanks dad I'll see you in a couple of hours ok" said Jamie.

Jamie started walking around the place he went into a few shops that took his fancy as well. Jamie brought a few things as well he saw a girl sitting on her own.

She was the same age as him red skin blue eyes and long brown hair she looked stunning as well.

He sat down next to her she was eating something. It looked disgusting as well. Jamie was not good at talking to girls so he decided to talk to her.

"Hi lovely day" said Jamie.

"Yes it is I am waiting for my friends" said the girl.

"What's your name?" Asked Jamie.

"The Lona" she said.

"Jamie Quill the famous son of star lord" said Jamie.

"Nice to meet you Mr Quill I'll be seeing you around o here my number I can tell you stupid at taking to girls I'll be seeing around Quill" said Lona.


End file.
